We Are Brittana
by Taihu
Summary: Santana et Brittany ont une relation purement physique et secrète, mais chacune de leur côté espèrent quelque chose de plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Première fiction sur Brittana, n'hésitez pas à commenter! :)**

Santana serrait la main de la jolie blonde en continuant de courir à ses côtés comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Elles étaient seules à courir dans ce couloir, un couloir de lycée si insignifiant pour les autres élèves mais si important pour les membres du Glee Club. Ce couloir menait à l'auditorium, ce lieu devenu si magique. Santana entraina Brittany sur la scène et la fit tourner sur elle-même, apercevant les étoiles qui resplendissaient dans les yeux de la blonde. Elle était heureuse. Heureuse avec elle, plus heureuse qu'avec Finn, Puck, ou n'importe qui. Tout le lycée avait quitté les lieux excepté le « gardien » occupé à quelques plantes. Elles étaient seules, sur scène, dansant avec une mélodie inconnue. Brittany ne lâchait pas le regard de Santana et c'était avec passion que la brune se plongeait dans ses yeux, oubliant tout le reste.. Avec sa meilleure amie, Santana devenait plus douce, plus protectrice, plus passionnée que jamais.

Soudain, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de la blonde, essayant de profiter le plus discrètement du goût du baume de celle-ci, résistant à ses pulsions qui la dévoraient de l'intérieur. Mais céder serait reconnaître qu'elle aimait cela, qu'elle prenait plaisir à faire l'amour avec sa meilleure amie, qu'elle en redemandait, et il était hors de question que Santana Lopez fut cataloguée de « bisexuelle », cela nuirait à sa réputation. Jouer sur les apparences, se retenir de passer ses mains sur le corps de Brittany, ce n'était finalement qu'une habitude à prendre. Mais se retenir de céder à ses envies était presque impossible lorsque cette personne répondait à vos regards langoureux, à vos baisers, à vos caresses. Alors Santana céda encore, comme toujours. Elle glissa sa main droite dans le dos de Brittany et se mit à caresser sa douce peau remontant de bas en haut du bout de ses doigts déclenchant ainsi quelques frissons chez la blonde qui elle, la laissait faire, répondant seulement à ses baisers ce qui avait don de rendre Santana de plus en plus entreprenante. Santana se mit alors à mordiller ses lèvres avec envie jusqu'à ce que la blonde craque, ce qu'elle fit rapidement car pour elle aussi, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister à la jolie brune qui savait quoi faire et quand le faire. A vrai dire, les seuls orgasmes qu'elles avaient eu c'étaient ensemble mais ça, elles n'oseraient jamais l'avouer.

Brittany se mit alors à reculer lentement et Santana suivit naturellement le mouvement, toujours collée à ses lèvres, à son corps. Et que c'était bon de sentir ce corps chaud contre soi, plus rien ne l'importait dans ces moments là si ce n'était sa meilleure amie, la seule à lui faire atteindre le septième ciel. Elles savaient toutes deux où aller désormais et c'était la blonde qui entraînait la brune, elles avaient pris direction de la réserve, endroit qu'elles connaissaient plutôt bien désormais puisque la plupart de leurs parties de jambes en l'air se passaient au lycée ou chez elles. La réserve avait une odeur particulière et lorsque qu'on entrait dans cette pièce pour la première fois, l'on était saisi d'une impression de repos, les quelques rayons de soleils qui y parvenaient sortaient tout juste la pièce de l'obscurité pour permettre aux venants de voir les principales formes des objets. Les volets toujours fermés procuraient une certaine fraicheur à l'endroit, parfait pour « l'activité » que les deux jeunes filles semblaient bien décidées à poursuivre. Santana renversa tendrement Brittany sur la pile de vieux matelas ayants servi à l'infirmerie et accumulés depuis de longues années vu leurs états. Peu importe, cela faisait office de lit et c'était parfait. Après qu'elle se fut assit sur le bassin de la blonde, elle s'entreprit de la redresser légèrement jusqu'à avoir son visage en face d'elle, glissa ses mains dans sa nuque et l'embrassa avec passion lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Brittany presser son dos avec envie. Elle avait envie de ce corps si parfait, envie de la toucher, envie d'elle tout simplement. Ce désir augmenta remarquablement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains douces de ce corps si désiré sur le sien, tentant de retirer son t-shirt qui lui fut enlevé avec délicatesse, se retrouvant ainsi avec le visage de Brittany dans sa poitrine.

Ce fut alors des papillons par millions, des frissons indescriptibles, des sensations dont elle avait oublié la force. Inconsciemment elle se mit à se mordre légèrement la lèvre inférieure puis à pencher la tête vers l'arrière et Brittany en profita pour la renverser et prendre position sur elle. Elle se mit à dévorer le cou de la latino en variant la pression de ses lèvres tout en s'amusant à caresser le corps de son amante du bout des doigts, connaissant déjà l'effet qu'elle lui donnait. Santana, de son côté, était complètement déconnectée du monde réel, incapable de bouger mis à part de tirer sur le haut de la blonde. Comme tous les garçons de ce lycée, lorsque Brittany la touchait, elle se trouvait en position inférieure, incapable de tenter de faire quelque chose. C'était comme si Britt' l'avait ensorcelé.

-'Tany.., gémit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Brittany releva la tête et apercevant le regard mi-vexé, mi-pressé de Santana, elle comprit qu'elle voulait qu'elle retire son t-shirt. Aussitôt voulu, aussitôt fait et Santana ramena le doux corps encore frais contre le sien, déjà chauffé par les caresses de la blonde qui excellait dans l'art de donner envie. Elle le couvrit de caresses d'une tendresse dont elle ne faisait preuve qu'avec Tany puisqu'il n'y avait que Tany qui méritait de la douceur. Et puis surtout, il n'y avait que Tany qui lui donnait envie d'être douce. Obsédée par l'Ange Blond à longueur de journée. Jalouse par ses autres relations. Au fond d'elle, Santana le savait très bien, elle était amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Follement amoureuse. Tout cela avait commencé il y a quelques mois lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle prenait plaisir à regarder Brittany dans les douches des Cheerleaders. C'était allé si vite. Elle s'était retrouvée fascinée par ce corps fin et ferme, incapable de penser à autre chose. Elle la voulait, la désirait. Or, ce que Santana voulait, Santana l'avait. Elle aurait Brittany. Elle s'était alors mise à sortir avec n'importe qui, à coucher avec n'importe qui. A son grand regret, Brittany s'était mise à faire la même chose ce qui avait renforcé sa «méchanceté» avec les autres lycéens pour ne pas laisser paraître ses blessures intérieures. Mais cela ne changeait rien. A chaque coups d'un soir, c'était à Brittany qu'elle pensait. A chaque matin, c'était à elle qu'elle pensait. Elle avait besoin d'être près d'elle à chaque instant. Elles s'étaient retrouvées encore plus inséparables qu'avant et Brittany était heureuse. Et là, dans la réserve, elles s'apprêtaient à faire l'Amour. Leurs vêtements avaient volé depuis quelques instants, gardant seulement leurs sous-vêtements qui eux, n'allaient pas rester longtemps. Et lorsque Santana senti la main de Brittany s'aventurer entre ses cuisses, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa entraîner par ses désirs les plus secrets..


	2. Chapter 2

Elles étaient rentrées dormir chez Brittany et au petit matin, Brittany dormait encore d'un sommeil profond. Santana en avait profité pour se rapprocher d'elle et caressait avec tendresse les cheveux blonds. Le réveil affichait 7H30 lorsque Santana se décida pour la douche et malgré les couinements agaçants de Lord Tubbington qui réclamait le petit dej', elle ne réveilla pas Brittany en sortant de la chambre. Elle portait un horrible pyjama rose et grogna intérieurement lorsqu'elle imagina les moqueries des gens du Glee Club s'ils la voyaient comme ça. Après une longue douche bouillante, Santana réveilla Brittany en la secouant un peu plus qu'elle ne l'avait voulu mais ça, c'était la faute de cette horrible photo sur la table de nuit. Brittany et Artie dans un cadre en forme de coeur. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être niais, pensa Santana. Elle tourna alors la tête et vit la niaise en question en train de tripoter le matou. Ce qu'il est gras, grogna Tana en levant les yeux au ciel -non sans un peu de jalousie-. Cependant, un léger sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres lorsque la blonde délaissa son chat et lui sourit.

«-Tana ? Chuchota-t-elle, encore endormie, les yeux entrouverts.

-Mh ?»

Brittany referma les yeux, souriante et réclama:

«-Mon bisou.»

Santana s'assit près d'elle, prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa rapidement le front de Brittany après avoir écarté quelques mèches qui trainaîent.

Le bisou sur le front était le rituel du matin, une habitude prise depuis si longtemps que Tany réclamait si Tana oubliait. Santana vit l'heure et secoua Brittany, ce qui la fit grimacer.

«-Lève-toi, on va être en retard, dit-elle sèchement.

-J'ai pas envie, répondit Tany sans prendre en compte le sourire malicieux qui était apparu sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. »

Elle retira d'un coup la couverture dans laquelle Tany s'était enveloppée. Une heure après, les deux jeunes filles débarquaient au _McKinley High School_ en se tenant par le petit doigt. Les autres élèves s'écartaient sur leur passage, c'était le début d'une belle journée jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent au casier de Brittany où Artie l'attendait, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

«-Euh salut Brittany.. Je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait de.., commença-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

-Non.»

Il était sorti naturellement de la bouche de Santana qui se baissa à hauteur d'Artie, posa ses mains sur ses genoux et lui lança un regard noir.

«-Non, elle ne veut pas y aller avec toi. Et maintenant, dégage!, ordonna-t-elle durement.»

Pris au dépourvu, Artie fut obligé de déguerpir. Il fallait mieux attendre pour parler à Brittany que de s'attirer les foudres de la Latino.

«-Ah.. Ok, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.»

Satisfaite d'elle, Santana décida de faire son sac. Brittany prit enfin la parole.

«-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

«-Fait quoi ?, rétorqua Santana en tournant la tête vers elle et en soupirant légèrement.  
>-Répondre à ma place et lui dire non.»<p>

Santana referma violemment son casier et regarda sa meilleure amie.

«-Je l'ai fait parce que tu mérites mieux.

-Et pourquoi cela ?  
>-Parce qu'il ne t'aime pas et que tu l'aimes encore moins.<p>

-Bien sûr que si, s'exclama Brittany.»

Vexée, Santana se rapprocha d'elle et murmura à son oreille:

«-Alors.. Pourquoi on couche ensemble ?»

Elle mourrait d'envie de le crier mais cela aurait été reconnaître que Britt' et elle, c'était plus que de l'amitié et qu'elle était jalouse. Elle remit son sac sur son épaule et sourit à Brittany.

«-Tu viens? On va être en retard.»


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3! Bonne lecture. :)**

Brittany avait la mauvaise habitude de rêvasser en cours. Le plus souvent elle pensait à son chat ou au Glee Club. Là, c'était à sa voisine de droite, Santana. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle la regardait ainsi, faisant semblant de travailler lorsque le prof passait dans les rangs. Ce qu'elle était douée pour faire semblant. Faire semblant de travailler, d'être bête, d'être amoureuse. La seule personne à qui elle ne pouvait faire croire ce qu'elle voulait était Santana. Cette fille lisait dans son esprit, savait lorsqu'elle mentait et savait la déstabiliser, ce qu'elle avait fait une fois de plus tout à l'heure. Pourquoi couchaient-elles ensembles si elle aimait Artie ? Parce qu'elle voulait lui faire plaisir ? Parce qu'elle aimait ça ? Soudain, Brittany comprit.

Santana, de son côté, était totalement absorbée par les exercices de maths. Ou du moins, elle faisait semblant. Elle avait remarqué que la blondinette la regardait attentivement depuis le début du cours et lorsque Santana relevait la tête vers elle, celle-ci replongeait automatiquement la sienne dans ses exercices. Mais Santana n'étais pas dupe, elle connaissait son influence sur sa meilleure amie et là, Brittany était complètement larguée. Ainsi, elle ne fut pas étonnée lorsqu'elle l'appela à la fin du cours.

«-Santana! Attends-moi!»

Santana prit un malin plaisir à l'ignorer et continua d'avancer, sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, Brittany attrapa sa main et la stoppa fortement avant de tourner sa meilleure amie vers elle. Ses yeux bleus avaient pris une légère teinte sombre et visiblement, elle était énervée. Mais ce qui marquait le plus Santana, c'était le bleu de ses yeux et non la proximité du visage de Brittany. La blonde l'entraîna dans les toilettes et referma rapidement la porte derrière elle. Santana avait alors gardé sa position favorite, bras croisés et air hautain lorsque Brittany se rapprocha considérablement d'elle, jusqu'à la coller contre la porte.

«-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas attendue ?, demanda-t-elle, essayant de cacher sa déception.  
>-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?, rétorqua Santana.<p>

-Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai bien réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure et.. Je sais pourquoi on couche ensemble.

-Et ?»

Brittany haussa légèrement les épaules.

«-Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes et que..»

Ses lèvres étaient désormais à quelques centimètres de celles de la latino.

«-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle.»

Elle embrassa alors Santana. Ses lèvres étaient douces et c'était devenu un véritable plaisir de les embrasser. Elle glissa sa main dans la nuque de Santana et appuya légèrement dessus, donnant ainsi plus de passion à leur baiser. C'était une minute de bonheur, une minute où elle contrôlait Santana mieux que quiconque. Une minute de vérité auquel Santana ne pouvait échapper. Une minute ailleurs. C'est à ce moment là que sortie Rachel Berry des toilettes, la bouche aussi grande que celle de Sam en «o» majuscule. Elle s'était accordée une pause pipi et après avoir lavé ses mains, elle s'avança vers Brittany et Santana qui toujours collées l'une à l'autre, ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée. Elle tapota l'épaule de Brittany, récupérant un air tout à fait calme.

«-Vous avez bientôt fini ? Je voudrais sortir.»

Santana redescendit brusquement sur Terre, repoussa Brittany qui elle, paraissait toujours aussi niaise et regarda Rachel d'un regard noir. Mais ce que Rachel voyait c'était surtout une occasion de faire chanter. La peur se lisait dans les yeux de Santana, la peur d'être jugée, rejetée et critiquée. Elle avait pris un air hautain, son regard était devenu malicieux, visiblement, Rachel Berry allait profiter de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ça allait être facile d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait désormais. Pour Brittany, ça allait être plus difficile, elle n'avait pas peur d'être jugée. Cepenant, pouvoir faire chanter Santana était une grande fierté pour Rachel, Santana allait enfin arrêter de lui voler ses solos.

«-Santana, je veux tous tes futurs solos. Brittany, je veux que tu me laisses la première place dans les chorés. Ok ?

-Sinon quoi ?, rétorqua Santana en levant un sourcil.»

Rachel les pointa du doigt.

«-Et bien.. Brittany et toi sur le blog de Jacob.»

Et elle sortie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter! :)**

La réaction de Santana fut immédiate, violente. Son air surpris disparu totalement et fit place à la colère. Elle se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, ses yeux s'assombrirent d'un coup et sa colère prit le dessus. Brittany savait parfaitement ce que sa meilleure amie s'apprêtait à faire et essaya de l'en empêcher en attrapant ses mains. Les yeux sombres de Santana s'attardèrent quelques instants sur ceux de Brittany où la douceur y faisait place. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sereine ? Ils semblaient dire «ce n'est pas grave s'ils savent». Bien sûr que si c'était grave. C'était leurs réputations qui étaient en jeu. Santana se dégagea rapidement de son emprise et sortit en furie des toilettes, rattrapa Rachel et la projeta contre les casiers d'une violence extrême. Ça, c'était pour les avoir vues. C'était à Rachel d'avoir peur maintenant, de la craindre. Rachel se releva assez vite avant d'atterrir dans les casiers une seconde fois. Ça, c'est pour le chantage, pensa Santana. Santana Lopez ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds, Rachel n'avait qu'à se l'imprimer. Elle s'apprêtait à gifler Rachel qui était tombée au sol lorsqu'elle sentit une main douce l'en empêcher. Brittany. Elle se retourna et la vit en train de la regarder avec tendresse. Rachel elle, semblait perdue. C'était arrivé trop vite, une vingtaine d'élèves s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elles et voilà qu'elle allait encore passer pour la «loseuse» de service. Elle attendait la gifle les yeux fermés, l'attendait toujours. Santana s'était arrêtée en pleine action grâce à Brittany. Son regard semblait implorer Santana de ne pas frapper Rachel. Visiblement, la blonde avait beaucoup plus de persuasion qu'elle ne le pensait car Santana se releva et adressa un dernier regard hautain à Berry avant de s'en aller avec elle.

Elles étaient désormais chez Brittany, assises sur le lit. Brittany, souriante, caressait son chat tendrement alors que Santana semblait totalement perdue. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Brittany ne semblait pas saisir l'énormité de la chose. Rachel Berry menaçait de tout dire. Il était hors de question de lui donner les solos ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

«Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?, demanda Santana.»

Brittany releva la tête, arrêtant de caresser son chat.

«Maintenant ?

-Non Britt', je te parle du gros coup foireux de la part de Berry. Celui qui risque de me ruiner socialement. Mais toi, c'est vrai que tu as l'homme robot, soupira Santana.

-Mais Tana, c'est toi qui prends les décisions d'habitude, répondit Brittany d'une voix douce.»

Santana lança un regard interrogatif à sa meilleure amie. Si elle demandait de l'aide à Brittany c'est parce qu'elle n'avait justement aucune idée pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

«-Tu pourrais lui renvoyer ses menaces au fond de la gorge ou quelque chose de ce genre, continua Brittany.

-Cela me paraît risqué.»

Brittany retourna subitement sa meilleure amie sur le dos et se mis au-dessus d'elle. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Santana et baissait la tête de plus en plus, laissant ses longs cheveux blonds tomber sur les joues de la brune qui, se l'avouait, adorait les changements d'humeurs de Brittany. Ce n'était plus Brittany l'enfantine qu'elle avait en face d'elle, c'était Brittany la... La fille qui lui plaisait. Les cheveux longs détachés, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son visage et son corps faisaient un ensemble parfait. Parfaite. Cette fille était parfaite et Santana prit subitement conscience qu'elle pouvait la perdre à tout moment si elle ne faisait pas attention. Ce brin d'innocence pas si innocent que ça, ses remarques enfantines, tout cela pouvait partir d'un moment à un autre. Et tout cela était menacé à cause de Rachel Berry. Cette fille allait foutre en l'air leur relation à cause de chansons ou de danse sans se rendre compte des conséquences de son chantage. Elle s'attendait sûrement à ce qu'elles cèdent mais depuis quand Santana se laissait marcher sur les pieds ? Berry ne sait pas dans quoi elle s'est fourrée, pensa Santana. Le problème, c'était Britt.

«-Es-tu prête à prendre ce risque ?, murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de Santana.»

Les rôles furent alors inversés, Santana reprit le contrôle sur sa meilleure amie et la regarda avec attention. Brittany souriait véritablement à Santana. Elle était heureuse avec elle, cela se voyait tellement. Et rien, non rien, n'avait le droit de gâcher ce sourire. Santana se promit de trouver un moyen de faire taire Rachel tout en gardant ses petites habitudes. Brittany glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque et rapprocha le front de Santana au sien. Elles ne parlaient plus, toutes leurs paroles passaient par leurs regards. Et Santana oublia tout. La journée au lycée, Artie, Rachel, tout cela lui importait peu. Elle avait là ce qu'elle voulait, Brittany. Tout ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux lui suffisait amplement car elle y lisait de l'amour mais aussi du soutien. La seule personne à l'avoir toujours soutenu, c'était elle. Sa meilleure amie, aujourd'hui son amante. Brittany de son côté, attendait. Un baiser, une caresse, une parole. Et la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de sa meilleure amie fut «je ne peux pas». L'instant d'après, Santana avait récupéré son sac et lançait un dernier regard d'excuses avant de s'enfuir de chez sa meilleure amie. Elle avait à peine franchi la pote d'entrée, qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Et pour la première fois, Santana eu des regrets. Elle s'était déçue mais avait surtout déçue Brittany. Trop de craintes étaient revenues au moment où elle s'apprêtait à dire «oui» et Santana n'avait qu'une seule peur, c'était d'être jugée sans qu'elle ne soit au courant. Elle mourrait d'envie de retourner près de Brittany mais elle ne se sentait pas capable. Elle repartit donc chez elle sans faire attention à la tête blonde qui la regardait à la fenêtre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà le chapitre 5! Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir! :B**

Le premier geste que Santana fit dès qu'elle sortie de chez Brittany, ce fut d'essuyer ses larmes puis d'inspecter la rue. Brittany habitait une rue assez calme composée de familles calmes sans ennuis. Rien d'extravagant. Une rue assez modeste sans être pour autant pauvre. Mais si Santana examinait la rue avec attention c'est parce qu'elle savait que Rachel Berry habitait justement dans cette rue. Après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, Santana décida de passer par un petit chemin qu'elle empruntait souvent avec Brittany, un espèce de raccourci peu connu. Elle arriva ainsi chez elle en un quart d'heure sans faire de «mauvaises» rencontres comme Rachel ou Puck. Elle retira ses chaussures à l'entrée, alla saluer sa mère qui préparait déjà le dîner, lui dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et déclara qu'elle voulait rester seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle descendrait de sa chambre. Sa mère acquiesça tout de suite, elle connaissait sa fille et savait qu'elle aurait beau poser des centaines de questions, Santana ne décrocherait pas un mot. Sa fille monta donc dans sa chambre où elle ferma ses volets. Elle se débarrassa ensuite de ses vêtements et se mit en sous-vêtements sous les draps lorsqu'elle sentit son portable vibrer sur ta table de nuit. Elle savait déjà d'avance qui l'appelait. Brittany. Santana ignora un, deux, trois appels. Au quatrième, elle éteignit son portable. La Blonde avait souvent la mauvaise manie de l'appeler au mauvais moment. Une première larme coula suivit d'autres. Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Santana s'était mise au lit. Une heure à pleurer, réfléchir, souffrir. A peine sortie de chez Brittany, elle avait regretté son choix. Choix, car elle pouvait choisir. Choisir de s'affirmer ou choisir de paraître. Paraître forte, parfaite, intouchable ou s'affirmer dans cette ville où tout n'était qu'apparences et réputations. Elle aurait du rester avec Brittany, lui parler. Elle était la seule personne qui arrivait à la rassurer.

Brittany, quant à elle, avait fait les cents pas dans sa chambre à essayer de comprendre pourquoi sa meilleure amie était si effrayée par les menaces de Rachel. Certes le lycée était un endroit assez dur envers les homosexuels mais contrairement à Kurt, elles étaient toutes les deux. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur car je t'ai et je n'ai pas à avoir peur car tu m'as, pensa Brittany. Elle devrait trouver les mots justes afin de la rassurer et de l'aider. Brittany attrapa son téléphone et composa le seul numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois, cinq fois. Aucune réponse. Visiblement Santana n'avait pas envie de parler. La Blonde savait quoi faire dans ses moments là. Choper Santana et la coincer contre un mur pour qu'elle cesse de fuir. Brittany enfila donc un sweat, fit rapidement un sac avec ses affaires pour dormir et ses affaires de cours, mit ses baskets et sortie de chez elle en laissant un mot à ses parents où elle disait dormir chez Santana.

Elle arriva chez Santana une dizaine de minutes plus tard en passant par le chemin que sa meilleure amie avait emprunté une heure plus tôt. Elle sonna et se fut la mère de Santana qui lui ouvrit, toute souriante. «Bonjour Brittany, comment vas-tu ? Il fait beau, nous avons beaucoup de chance. Tu dors à la maison ce soir ? Pas de problème.» C'était facile. Enlever ses chaussures, monter les escaliers. C'était facile. Arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Santana. C'était facile. Frapper à la porte. Une, deux, trois fois. C'était facile. Ne pas avoir de réponses, prendre la décision d'entrer. C'était moins facile. Pourtant, c'est ce que fit la blonde..Une forma bougea dans le lit. Santana se releva d'un coup.

«-Maman, j'ai dit que je voulais rester seule!»

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas aussi sec que d'habitude, on aurait dit une plaine plutôt qu'un repproche. Le ton tremblant, les volets fermés, Brittany comprit assez vite l'humeur de Santana. Elle posa son sac et sauta sur le lit ou plutôt sur Santana et la plaqua contre le matelas avec fermeté.

«-C'est moi. Tu répondais pas alors je suis venue.»

Et merde, pensa Santana. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps. Elle sentait le souffle de Brittany tout près de son visage, ses yeux tentaient en vain de définir le visage de Britt' dans le noir tandis que ceux de la blonde eux, avaient pris une couleur sombre. Brittany était en colère, bouillait de l'intérieur. Elle avait horreur de l'ignorance de Santana à son égard. Elle n'était pas Quinn ou Puck, elle était sa meilleure amie. Santana n'avait pas le droit de l'ignorer. Elle dominait à présent Santana et savait très bien que la brune détestait ça. Ses mains serraient fermement les poignets de Santana contre le matelas, empêchant la brune de bouger. Brittany avait beaucoup de force, surtout lorsqu'elle était en colère. Et Santana l'avait mise en colère en refusant de parler, en s'enfuyant.

«-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant. Tu n'as pas à fuir comme tu le fais tout le temps. Tu n'as pas à me fuir. Tu refuses de parler de nous parce que c'est gênant, parce que tu n'as pas cette sensation de pouvoir. Sors du placard et sois courageuse, je suis et je serai toujours là pour t'aider, tu le sais. Et je dors ici ce soir.»

Au moment où elle lâcha les poignets de Santana, elle se sentit brusquement tirer vers l'avant, atterrissant contre la brune. Ses bras glissèrent dans le dos de la blonde et la serraient contre elle. Un câlin. Impulsif. Et elles oublièrent tout. Les raisons de la fuite de Santana, la colère en Brittany, tout. Il n'y avait que leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre et le noir qui cachait les regards noirs de Britt, les mordillements de lèvres de Santana. Il n'y avait que ce câlin et l'amour qu'elles se portaient l'une et l'autre.

«Merci, chuchota Santana.

-Tu me fais une place ?, répondit Brittany, un sourire innocent aux lèvres.

Brittany se retrouva donc dans le lit de Santana, comme elles en avaient l'habitude. Et la première chose que Santana fit, c'est de se blottir dans ses bras. Les mains de Brittany autour d'elle lui faisaient office de cocon protecteur. Les mains douces de Brittany sur son corps la protégeait de tout. Les yeux de la brune se fermèrent . Le parfum de Santana dans la pièce. L'intimité du noir, cachant les rougissements de Santana. Les câlins protecteurs de Britt. La sensation de chaleur, de bien-être qui en ressortait était la seule chose qui pouvait rassurer Santana. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Brittany se poser avec tendresse sur les siennes.

«-Je t'aime aussi Britt.., murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir rapidement dans ses bras.»


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà. Le chapitre 6. J'ai été longue, je sais mais je n'abandonne pas ma fiction, si cela peut vous rassurer. Dans ce chapitre, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi ma fiction est "raté" M. Continuez de commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :)

Chapitre Six

Ce fut la mère de Santana qui réveilla sa fille en frappant à la porte. Brittany, quand à elle, avait passé l'heure à regarder Santana, caressant par moment son visage en la serrant contre elle, en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Un ange. Santana était un ange lorsqu'elle dormait. Brittany alluma la lampe de chevet et regarda Santana se réveiller en sursaut. Elle détestait les réveils violents et sa mère avait un don pour cela.

«-Quoi ?, grogna-t-elle.

-A table!

Elles entendirent madame Lopez redescendre les escaliers en chantonnant. Madame Lopez était un rayon de soleil, optimiste toute la journée. Monsieur Lopez était plus calme mais toujours prêt à blaguer. Santana se détacha de son cocon -la chaleur des bras de Brittany- et sortit du lit, oubliant un léger instant sa tenue vestimentaire. Les yeux de Brittany étaient rivés sur le dos de la brune. La peau de Santana était douce, belle, attirante et Brittany n'y résistait pas.

«-Brittany ?»

Santana sortit sa meilleure amie de ses pensées.

«-Oui ?

-Tes rayons lasers me chatouillent.»

Brittany rougit légèrement.. Elle était vraiment en train de fixer le dos de Santana que visiblement, celle-ci l'avait senti. Santana récupéra ses affaires et se rhabilla. Elles descendirent ensuite manger. Monsieur Lopez lisait le journal, tandis que madame Lopez tourna rapidement la tête vers elles lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le salon. Brittany s'installa aux côtés de monsieur Lopez et Santana s'assit aux côtés de sa mère. Elle avait fait des burritos, un des plats préférés de sa fille. Une soirée on ne peut plus normal chez les Lopez. Beaucoup trop calme au goût de Santana qui avait envie de sexe. Vraiment envie. Et savoir que Brittany l'avait regardée se rhabiller avait augmenté cette envie. Tout simplement parce que Santana avait en vérité envie de Brittany et elle savait comment rendre cette envie partagée. Brittany mangeait toujours en face d'elle. Santana était pied nu, assise à table, pensive. Ses parents faisaient la causette à Brittany qui elle, mangeait tout en souriant. Elle eut une idée. Elle posa innocemment son pied nu sur la jambe de la blonde qu'elle sentit frémir. La blonde lui adressa un regard noir auquel Santana répondit par un sourire angélique. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit. Et pourtant, elle savait bien que regarder Santana de cette manière n'allait pas l'arrêter, bien au contraire. Le pied de Santana se mit à glisser et remonter lentement sur la jambe de Brittany qui se sentait de plus en plus crispée. Il alla ensuite se glisser sur son mollet, ce qui rendit Brittany encore plus crispée. Santana adorait jouer. Surtout avec Brittany, même si cela faisait bien longtemps que ce n'en n'était plus un. C'était devenu une obsession. La toucher, la rendre mal à l'aise dans des situations pour lui montrer qu'elle avait le pouvoir et qu'elle était à elle, puis, s'occuper d'elle avec tendresse et lui donner tout ce qu'elle attendait. Santana adorait ça et ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, non, elle n'était jamais méchante avec Brittany, c'était une sorte de jeu entre elles, celle qui donnerait le plus envie à l'autre et Santana était très forte à ce jeu, sachant lorsque Brittany était sur le point de craquer. Et ce soir, en se rhabillant, elle avait senti le regard de la blonde sur son corps. Ce regard qui voulait dire tant de choses. Brittany aimait regarder son corps, ce qui procurait une satisfaction chez Santana, celle de plaire physiquement. Elle aimait son corps, bien sûr. Mais le fait que Brittany l'aime aussi la rendait fière de ce qu'elle était. Du moins, physiquement. Brittany repoussa subitement la jambe de Santana, le regard assez sombre auquel Santana ne prêta pas attention. Elle remonta sa jambe une dernière fois jusqu'à la cuisse de Brittany puis reposa son pied au sol, sûre d'avoir déclenché l'effet recherché. Elles finirent ensuite assez rapidement leur repas et remontèrent dans la chambre de Santana, toujours plongée dans le noir et lorsque Santana posa sa main sur interrupteur, elle se senti poussée fermement contre le mur. Bingo, pensa-t-elle. Les lèvres de Brittany se collèrent immédiatement à celles de la brune tandis que ses mains avaient déjà pris possession de son ventre. La chaleur du corps de Brittany se transmettait par ses baisers et ses caresses et lorsque Santana glissa sa main derrière sa nuque, elle remarqua avec joie que Brittany était en effet bouillante. Les baisers de la blonde enflammèrent ensuite le haut de sa poitrine aussitôt que son t-shirt fut retiré. Quelques instants plus tard, elles étaient toutes les deux nues dans le lit de Santana. L'obscurité renforçait leur intimité et ne les gênait pas du tout. Elles connaissaient par coeur mentalement et physiquement, leurs mains savaient où se poser, les zones du corps les plus sensibles au toucher n'étaient plus inconnues. Leurs relations étaient une harmonie. Aucun geste maladroit, ni faux. Santana avait vite compris que Brittany n'était pas comparable à Puck, que la douceur et la chaleur qu'elle sentait avec elle était unique et Santana aimait ça. Et pourquoi se priver d'une chose que l'on apprécie ? Ça avait débuté lors d'une soirée pyjama et cela ne s'était jamais arrêté. Un mois après leur première fois, elles avaient recommencé puis, c'était devenu hebdomadaire. Mais ce qui avait réfléchir Santana, ce n'était pas la fréquence, non. C'était l'envie qui devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable, le besoin de le faire avec elle pour se sentir bien. L'absence du visage de Puck dans ces moments là. L'absence de visages masculins. C'était toujours le même visage qui revenait sans cesse, celui de sa meilleure amie. Santana était obligée de se mordre violemment les lèvres pour ne pas hurler ce prénom qui avouerait ce qu'elle était vraiment. Amoureuse de Brittany. Jusqu'au jour où le plaisir avait été plus fort que la raison. Le prénom était sorti et Brittany avait souri.

Brittany dévorait maintenant le corps de son amante, -oui ce soir, elle n'était plus sa meilleure amie- déposant de tendres baisers qui se transformèrent en légères morsures. Le corps de Santana était sien, les traces de possession qu'elle laissées dans des endroits assez intimes le montraient bien. Santana était sienne. Entièrement sienne désormais. Ses doigts s'amusaient sur le corps de Santana, griffant légèrement ses cuisses ou caressant ses avants-bras avec douceur. Santana avait commencé à jouer, Brittany avait pris le relais. Elle savait qu'elle avait le contrôle sur Santana maintenant, chacun de ses gestes clouant la brune au lit. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Son audition pour sa respiration de plus en plus haletante, les gémissements qu'elle laisserait échapper de ses lèvres dans quelques minutes. Son goût pour le goût des lèvres de Brittany contre les siennes, sa douce langue éveillée au goût de chocolat. Son odorat pour l'odeur de Brittany, à laquelle son nez plongé dans la chevelure n'échappait pas. Son toucher pour chaque frisson que Brittany lui procurait. Sa vue était concentrée sur une seule chose. La blonde nue qui allait bientôt prendre possession de son intimité. Et là, dans les bras de Brittany, Santana se sentait en vie. Chaque sensation était mille fois plus forte. En vie. Brittany s'occupait d'elle jusqu'au plaisir ultime et ne la laissait pas ensuite, elle restait dormir, gardant Santana contre elle autant que celle-ci le voulait. La brune trépignait désormais d'impatience, essayant de le faire comprendre à la blonde qu'elle devait laisser le plaisir prendre possession de son corps. Mais Brittany avait tout le contrôle et prenait un malin plaisir attendre Santana continuant ses baisers avec la même envie. Une main glissa le long du bras de la brune, attrapant tendrement sa main tandis que l'autre avait déjà glissé le long de son corps, atteignant avec douceur son intimité déjà bien humide. Santana su que Brittany allait enfin libérer le plaisir qui hurlait en elle. Le libérer sauvagement puis le faire rendormir. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas encore dans les plans de la blonde qui rajouta seulement une once de désir en elle. Sa langue vint chatouiller les cuisses de Santana avant de venir se loger dans son intimité. La brune se raidit encore plus, cambrant son corps pour la première fois de la soirée, ce qu'attendait Brittany qui décida alors de donner à Santana ce qu'elle attendait. Elle reprit position sur Santana, étouffant d'avance le premier gémissement que Santana s'apprêtait à laisser échapper. Les parents Lopez regardent la télé dans le salon, certes, mais Santana était du genre bruyante. Brittany pénétra avec une extrême douceur Santana dont le désir libéré se mua en plaisir, la renversant intérieurement. Comment Brittany pouvait-elle donc s'y prendre pour rendre le plaisir aussi violent qu'un raz de marée ? Brittany était un tsunami à elle-même et Santana était le littoral totalement dévasté. La première vague passée, les lents va-et-vient de Brittany étaient comparables à des petites vagues dont l'intensité redoubla suite aux gémissements de plus en plus saccadés de Santana, qui devenait totalement incapable de contrôler le plaisir qui faisait rage en elle. Elle était la forêt en feu qu'on ne peut éteindre, le feu la dévorant, l'obsédant complètement. Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus bruyants malgré les baisers de Brittany. Santana sentait le feu se propager dans chaque molécule de son corps. Une seconde vague en elle, encore plus forte. Un corps qui se cambre de plus en plus violemment, un second qui répond par des mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Cela devenait de plus en plus ingérable, non pas pour Santana qui avait déjà perdu le contrôle de son corps mais pour Brittany qui ne savait comment faire taire les gémissements de Santana qui ne cessaient jamais. La seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de faire taire les gémissements en dévastant Santana complètement. Une troisième vague en la brune. Les yeux fermés, la lèvre inférieure mordue, Santana sent l'orgasme venir. Elle se cambre une dernière fois et retombe sur le matelas, dévastée comme une côté après un raz de marée. Le tsunami est passé, a tout emporté et Santana s'endort pour la seconde fois de la journée dans les bras de son amante.


End file.
